


Heaven is a place on earth with you

by Popstar



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 04:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17419358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Popstar/pseuds/Popstar
Summary: “Why don’t you take a picture? It’ll last longer.” Ben smiles smugly at him, fingers curled around Gwil’s biceps and Gwil can’t help but laugh softly.





	Heaven is a place on earth with you

**Author's Note:**

> Dear Nonnie, I hope this was remotely what you had in mind. Thank you for the prompt. <3
> 
> The title is shamelessly stolen from Lana Del Rey.
> 
> A big thanks, as always, goes to [crownheartsteacup](http://crownheartsteacup.tumblr.com). <3
> 
>  **Disclaimer** : I don't own anything and this is simply for entertainment. Don't want to hurt anyone's feelings here and am not implying anything - it's just fiction that sprung from my imagination.

Gently Gwil traces his fingers over Ben’s warm skin, smooth under his fingertips. He is careful not to tickle him, making sure to keep his touches light. Luckily Ben is a sound sleeper and Gwil is unlikely to wake him with his appreciation.

 

Because Gwil wants to remember all of this, all of what Ben has to offer. Of course, it’s not the first time Gwil is seeing him like this, naked and spent and in all his glory, but it never seizes to amaze Gwil to look at Ben’s body.

 

He likes him in every shape or form, of course, whether it’s buffed up for a role or just toned, like he was for Roger. Gently he runs his fingertips over Ben’s hipbone, tracing the warm skin, his fingers moving up over his stomach, tracing the outline of the muscles there.

 

Gwil is a simple man. Of course he likes to watch and touch and appreciates a fit body like anyone would. He especially likes it when he can take care of Ben, wanting to please him in every way possible and making him writhe, gasp and moan under him.

 

Ben stirs a little, a soft sigh leaving his lips and Gwil looks up.

 

He loves these lips, sinful and plush and made for kissing and sucking. Gently, Gwil presses his own lips together then before he licks over his lower lip and smiles. He shifts slightly so he can look at Ben’s face a little better without straining his neck too much.

 

Ever so softly he moves his hand to his chest, letting it rest over his heart to feel his strong heartbeat.

 

As shallow as Gwil pretends to be, he doesn’t only love Ben for his looks and his fit body. He loves the whole package. The way Ben smiles at him and the way he teases him with a snarky comment tumbling from his lips so naturally.

 

He wants to wrap him up in his arms and take him with him, forever, not just only for the next project. He wants nothing more than to keep him by his side, even though it’s selfish. It’s more than that, actually. Ben has his own career, needs to make his own movies and show the world what a great actor he is.

 

But working with him has shown Gwil just how rewarding it is to see Ben every day and almost every night, and they weren’t even together at the time. He chuckles softly and shakes his head, biting his lip lightly, as his gaze once more moves up to Ben’s face.

 

This time green eyes blink back at him and a cheeky smirk tugs Ben’s lips upwards. “Like what you see?” He asks, lifting one hand to run his fingers over Gwil’s arm, the soft touches leaving goose bumps on his skin.

 

“Stupid question,” Gwil whispers back and leans down to peck him gently on the lips before he starts nipping at his jaw for a moment, lips moving towards his ear. “Of course I do.” He presses a soft kiss to the shell and then leans back once more, smiling down at him.

 

“Why don’t you take a picture? It’ll last longer.” Ben smiles smugly at him, fingers curled around Gwil’s biceps and Gwil can’t help but laugh softly.

 

“You’d let me take a picture of you in bed, naked?” He asks back and raises an eyebrow.

 

“If it makes you stop staring like a creep, then yeah,” Ben replies and pulls him down, gently kissing him on the lips. Gwil parts his lips to the demanding tongue easily, letting Ben lick into his mouth while they kiss slowly and sensually.

 

“You make it sound like it’s a bad thing,” Gwil whispers against his lips, chuckling softly. “Do I have to remind you how much you like it when I look at you?”

 

A slight blush finds its way to Ben’s cheeks and he laughs breathlessly. “You know me too well,” he mumbles and then pulls him into another kiss, his hand sliding into Gwil’s neck to hold him close, ending the discussion for the rest of the night.


End file.
